Nicole & Barty
by Jessi697
Summary: On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Nicole & Barty:

Chapter 1: The one night stand.

I was sitting at the bar at the pub, after work, it had been a long day. I went over to the juke box and played one of my favourite muggle songs. I'm a pureblood and I love my muggle music, I turned around and saw Barty Crouch Jr. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you have some rock to crawl back under?" "Nice to see you too Nicole Andrews," Barty said. I breezed past him as the juke box started to play, and he followed me through the crowd towards the bar. "Stalking isn't an attractive quality Crouch." I remarked accepting a glass from a bartender. "Normally I'd say don't flatter yourself," he leaned on the bar beside me while I sipped from my glass. "I thought Gryffindor's were loyal to each other." I placed my empty glass on the bar and faced him so that our bodies were only inches from touching. "We're not at school anymore Barty," "You should've been a Slytherin with an attitude like that." "That's what everyone says" I smiled placing a hand on my hip. "Are you going kiss me?" "I thought you might curse me." Barty admitted. I curled my free arm around his neck and pressed my body into his as my lips fluttered against his. "I don't have my wand with me." "Are you sure?" Barty raised an eyebrow at me. "You wanna frisk me?" "I'll consider that for later." He kissed me slowly to taste the last remains of vodka that were resting in the thin lines of my lips. My fingertips brushed along his hairline causing him to tighten his grip of my waist. "Come back to my place?" Barty murmured feeling me smile. "Yours" I said, we then went outside and then apparated to his place. "Just for curiosity's sake," I whispered, circling his neck with my arms, "What house were you?" "Slytherin" "Never snogged a Slytherin before." I said as he pressed a kiss to my neck. He smiled against my ear, "We're going to do much more than snog, Nicole love." he murmured. I shivered as he caught my mouth with his own. "Do you want to know a secret?" he asked when we broke for air, not waiting for a response he surged on, "I've never shagged a Gryffindor before." I smiled, enjoying the heat of my partner's breath on my cheek. "Well then we've a lot of ground to cover." I said shortly. "Indeed." he slipped a hand behind my head, fingers tightening around my hair. He kissed me again, sliding his tongue along mine with practiced ease. "You taste like fire whisky" I observed, and twisted in surprise when his hand began tracing circles on the small of my back. "Don't stop." I whimpered, when his mouth found the spot beneath my ear. "Bedroom." he growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole & Barty:

Chapter 2: Moring after.

_"Don't stop." I whimpered, when his mouth found the spot beneath my ear. "Bedroom." he growled._

The next morning when I woke I had a major headache, when I looked around I didn't know where I was. As I went to move, I discovered that I was naked and then I noticed a man lying next to me. I then looked over to the bedside table and saw a can of whipped cream and also a bottle of honey. Then the guy next to me rolled onto his back, I quickly glanced over my shoulder and realized who it was. I then freaked out; I then tried to slide out of the bed. But I wasn't quick enough because he had his arm around me like a death grip; he then snuggled right behind me, kissing my back. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Barty "I have to go home" I said, trying to get out of the bed which ended up making Barty have tighter grip. "Why? When you can stay here with me and have a repeat of last night's incident" said Barty "I kind of have things to do" I said "What could be more important than being with me, and do what we did last night…" said Barty "Because I think there is some whipped cream left in the can or I think there is some honey left in the bottle… take your pick, cream or honey?" Barty continued. I tried to pull away from him but he held onto me tighter he then pushed me down onto my back with him on top of me. Before I could scream Barty's lips were pressed firmly onto mine. I struggled but he grabbed my wrist and pinned them above my head with his hand. His lips were rough against mine; I couldn't move he was just too strong for me. I drifted off into thought as Barty continued to kiss me, and without realising it I began to kiss him back. Barty smirked and pulled his lips away from mine slightly. "Knew you wanted this" He grinned. I frowned at him "Get off me now" "But why? We were having so much fun" He teased and went into kiss me again. I turned my head so he couldn't get my lips. So instead he started kissing down the side of my neck. Shivers went up my spine and I moaned as I felt him begin to suck on the soft skin down the bottom of my neck. Barty finally got off me and kissed my cheek, and let go of me. I then got out of the bed and got dressed. "How am I meant to get home…?" I said "Not my problem _or _you could just stay" he said "Again?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him "yes again" Barty said as he smirked at me "I don't think so, Barty" I said "It wasn't what you were saying last night" Barty said.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole & Barty:

Chapter 3: Home.

I then found my wand in my bag, "I'm going to go;" I said "Just try and be quiet when you're using the floo network" said Barty "Okay, just don't mention this to anyone" I said "Okay… I won't, but I'll see you soon" Barty said as I walked out of his room, closing the door behind me. I then apprated to the house I shared with Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. I then tried to sneak up the stairs to my room until a voice from the lounge room said "The walk of shame doesn't really suit, you do realize that Nicole" "So, who was the lucky guy last night, to end up making do the walk of shame?" asked Tonks "Jeez, it's none of business" I said as I stormed upstairs. I then went into my bedroom and locked my door; I expected that I was alone in my room "I told you, that I would see you soon" said Barty "Are you stalking me now? Wait, how did-" I said "I know a lot of things, and I know what you like" said Barty, I then walked over to my bed and sat down. Barty walked from where he was standing and walked over and sat right next to me. "Avoiding me are we?" He asked giving me a suspicious look. "No" I mumbled and looked away. "What do we have here?" Barty asked with a smirk pushing my hair out of the road so the side of my neck was revealed where the Hicky was. I quickly covered my neck again with my hair as I heard someone knocked on my door, "Is everything ok in there?" asked Tonks "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I asked "You were talking to yourself… Don't I won't tell Remus' Tonks said "Won't tell Remus what?" asked Lupin "Nicole was talking to herself" said Tonks, "I can smell someone in there…Who is it?" demanded Lupin "I think your nose is playing tricks on you" I said "I don't think so, missy, now who is in there with you… or do I need to kick your door in?" demanded Lupin "No one important" I said as I walked over to the door to make sure my door was locked. "What is that awful smell that is coming from behind you?" asked Lupin "So start explaining or I'll have to inform your dad… and we defiantly know that you don't want that" said Lupin "You could do this the easy way or the hard way" said Tonks "What's the easy way?" I asked "The easy way is to tell us who is in there with you" Tonks said "The hard way?" I asked, I felt Barty's arms around my waist "We call your dad or Remus knocks the door down" Tonks said, I looked up at Barty "Can you please go?" I whispered "Nah, I'm actually enjoying this" whispered Barty. I walked over to my bed, Barty followed "Look, Lupin knows that you're a pureblood, so can you leave, I'll owl you?" I whispered "Fine, I'll be expecting your owl" Barty whispered and he then kissed me on the cheek and then apprated. I then opened my door "See? No one is in here besides me" I said "They left" said Lupin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sunshine.

I was laying outside on the Sunday afternoon because I didn't have work, and I had the house to myself. Then all of a sudden a dark shadow fell over me blocking the suns warmth. I opened my eyes to see who was disturbing me. I frowned; it was none other than Barty. "Can I help you?" I asked with a hint of bitterness in my voice. "I've come to talk," He said sitting down on the grass next to me. "About what exactly" I asked a little nervously. Last time we talked it didn't go so well. I was glad that I had the house to myself. "Just want to know something" "And what is that?" "Is there something going on with you and Lupin" Barty looked me deep in the eyes when he asked me this. I began to laugh "What? You're not serious are you?" Barty frowned at me. I shook my head and closed my eyes again amused at what Barty had asked me. Barty took my humour to his question that nothing is going on between Lupin and me. I could hear Barty move from next to me, I assumed that he was getting up to leave. But the pressure of someone sitting on top of me told me differently. I opened my eyes staring up at Barty who was now on top of me. His face inches from mine. Before I could say anything I felt his lips press against mine. I hesitated for a moment, but began to kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck making the kiss deeper. Barty suddenly pulled away and got up off me. He began to head back to the house. I watched him confused. _What did I do _I thought. I got up and followed him inside. He headed up stairs and into my bedroom. I walked up the hall and I walked inside my room. It was pitch black inside my room. I couldn't see a thing. I felt a pair of arms grab me and push me down. I screamed waiting to hit the hard ground, but I fell onto something soft, my bed. "What are you doing?" I asked. A light went on and I saw a smirking Barty looking down at me. 'Why did you walk off?" Barty got on top of me "Because I wanted us to have our fun somewhere more private" Barty said still smirking at me "How did you know I would follow you?" I asked questionably Barty lent in a whispered in my ear "Because I know you want me" I tried to push Barty off me but he grabbed my arms and pinned them against my head and began kissing my lips passionately. I instantly gave in to him and kissed him back with just as much passion. I knew than I wanted him…again. I wanted him so badly, Barty released my hands I wrapped them around his neck. I could feel his tongue run against my lips and I parted them slightly allowing his tongue to enter. His tongue rubbed against my own, a small moan left my lips and Barty smirked. I then felt Barty's hand run down my curvy body, I had curves in the right places but I was big busted. He began to undo my shirt. I felt nervous now but I didn't stop him. I wanted this. Barty threw my shirt to the floor after he removed it, he went to take my pants off to when the door suddenly burse open. Barty quickly got off me. In the doorway stood my father looking very angry I quickly got off my bed and put my shirt back on "Dad what are you doing here?" I asked He looked over at Barty "What are you doing with my daughter!" He said threatening. Barty didn't say anything. My dad turned to me "Go to down stairs now Nicole" I didn't say anything I gave a Barty a quick worried look and then left the room heading over to mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trouble.

I entered the lounge room seeing a very happy looking Tonks sitting on the couch. "What are you doing in here" I asked annoyed. "I live here" Tonks said happily. "You told my dad about Barty didn't you" I said angrily. "No, I did… And he's too old for you, you deserve someone so much better" Lupin said getting off the armchair and walking over to me "Someone like Charlie Weasely" I took a step back from Lupin "How did you even know about me and Barty?" "I saw you with him out on the lawn. He doesn't deserve you Nicole" "He deserves me more than Charlie Weasely" I yelled at him, storming back upstairs and locking myself in the bathroom. A knock came from the bathroom door. _It better not be Lupin. _I thought as I walked over and opened the door. It was not Lupin, but it was my dad. "What were you thinking?" He asked me angrily pointing his finger in my face. "I don't see what the problem is?" I said confused as to why he was getting so angry about this. "The problem is, 1 he's way too old for you, 2 he's spent half his life in Azkaban and 3, He's not a nice guy and I know he won't treat you right" I stared at my dad blankly. _Why does he care so much about all that stuff, I thought he would be happy that I was with a pureblood? _"Why don't you spend a bit more time with Charlie Weasely? Now that is someone I can see you with" My eyes went wide in shock "What! No way is that ever going to happen!" I said disgusted at the thought. "Either way I don't want you to be spending any more time alone with Barty Crouch Jr. Do you understand me?" He asked folding his arms across his chest and giving me a stern look. I nodded looking down. "Good" He turned and left closing the door behind him. I went over and pressed my ear up against the door listening as my father's footsteps faded away down the hall and down the stairs. Once they were gone I opened the bathroom door and walked out into the hall. It was completely empty. I quickly walked over to my bedroom door and walked in. "Is your father around" He asked me "No he went back down stairs" I noticed a cut above his eye. I gasped, "What Happened to you" I asked "Did my father do that?" Barty shook his head and stepped back as I reached up towards his cut "It's nothing" He said avoiding looking me in the eye. "I'm sorry Nicole, but I have to go" He said and picked up his wand off my bedside table. "Go where?" I asked annoyed. "I have business to attend too" Barty told me "When you get back will you come and see me?" I asked him. Barty stared at me for a moment in thought. "We will see," He said and then he apparated.


End file.
